


Heirs of Words and Numbers

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Phantom Tollbooth - Norton Juster
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children who might as well be speaking different languages... the Queen has her hands full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs of Words and Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeria47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/gifts).



'Honestly,' said the Queen of Symbols, 'it's as if you boys speak different languages. Azaz!' she called, 'give that 5 back at once! You only want it because it belongs to your brother!'

Azaz threw the number under the high chair. The future Mathemagician retaliated by snatching a Y from his hands.

'It's a pity you're fighting,' said the Queen in dangerous tones, 'because it seems you're far too busy to see what Mamma has in her pockets.'

They were all attention. 

'That's better,' she said. 'Now, what's this?'

She drew out a %, a &, a # and a @. 'Say please, now!'


End file.
